


Kingdom of Ferelden

by Casijaz



Series: Dragon Age: Meta of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Meta, Fereldan Culture and Customs, Ferelden, Gen, Meta, Reference work, Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casijaz/pseuds/Casijaz
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr starting 27th of June 2016This is part of my Dragon Age meta series. (...)Originally posted on the 11th of January 2016. The previous version was made on October 26th of 2015. You can find that version here.(...)This is pretty much all speculation/headcanons/etc. Most of it is not canon. I was heavily inspired by@grandenchanterfiona and others in recent posts to continue this stuff! I’ve added things, added references to realistic/earth countries.This does not include the Avvar nor the Chasind, as they are not /officially/ citizens of Ferelden.Most of the information comes from the DragonAge-Wikipedia page.Historical Timeline of Ferelden: Find it here on Mediafire (Word.doc! -http://www.mediafire.com/file/umod57i7u6i9tp3/Fereldan+Timeline+for+Tumblr.docx ) Some of this stuff is not canon, see document for more information.In this version of Ferelden, the latter is actually heavily affected by the Orlesian occupation in multiple ways (other than solely making way for bitter war veterans), mostly culturally. Ferelden also seems to be influenced by the southern cities of the Free Marches as well as Antiva through trade.





	1. Geography of Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post found here: http://a-sketchy-dragon.tumblr.com/post/126507641881/i-made-this-map-some-time-ago-depicting-ferelden . Originally posted on the 12th of August 2015.

I made this map some time ago, depicting Ferelden and its divisions. Note how most of the Wilds are cut out as I don’t believe any Fereldan citizen believes they’re part of Ferelden. I couldn’t really cut off Orzammar because the surface is still Fereldan right? I mean those tunnels reach everywhere so. (MU) stands for “made up” as some places had no bann, or some banns had no bannorn.

[Here is a link to the map with grid](http://www.mediafire.com/view/79d69hpzwr75pcd/tumblr_1.png).

[A map showing the course of the Hero of Ferelden](http://www.mediafire.com/view/aj4o9d866wbe74v/tumblr_2.png).

**Suggestions/Corrections/Additions are heavily encouraged!!**

  * **Teynirs:**
    * Highever:  _teyrn Fergus Cousland_
    * Gwaren: _teyrn unknown_
  * **Arlings:**
    * Amaranthine:  _arl (depending on player’s choices)_
    * South Reach:  _arl Bryland_
    * Denerim:  _arl unknown_
    * Redcliffe:  _arl Teagan Guerrin_
    * West Hills:  _arl Gallagher Wulff_
    * Edgehall:  _arl Lendon_
  * **Bannorns:**
    * (mu)Cannich:  _bann Lanya_
    * (mu)Penrhyn:  _bann Parth_
    * (mu)Velhring:  _bann Kali_
    * Waking Sea:  _bann Alfstanna Eremon_
    * Rainesfere:  _bann unknown, otherwise Teagan Guerrin_
    * (mu)Calon:  _bann Elarra_
    * Southern Bannorn:  _bann Ceorlic_
    * Chalgrove: bann  _Graime Bronach_
    * Stornaway:  _bann Ferrenly_
    * Oswin:  _bann Loren_
    * White River:  _bann Reginalda_
    * West Hill:  _bann Teoric_
    * Winter’s Breath:  _bann Franderel_
    * Storm Coast:  _bann Mac Eanraig_
    * (mu)Dereham: _bann Telmen_
    * (mu) Caerwent:  _bann Adric Baranti_
    * (mu)Haddon:  _bann Perrin_
    * (mu)Colne:  _bann Rodolf_
    * Denerim Alienage:  _depends on player’s choices_
    * Dragon’s Peak: _bann Sighard_
    * Ruswold Valley:  _Trumhall_




	2. Ferelden’s General Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 8th of February 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146560698300/da-meta-fereldens-general-politics

**Introduction**  
Ferelden is a elective and hereditary monarchy. While most of the monarchs have been from the Theirin family, it is up to the Landsmeet to decide which one shall take the throne if a candidate’s unclear or unsupported by the nobility. Ferelden’s political structure is based off of feudal (Western) politics, however with a less totalitarian tone when it comes to the monarch. Think England after the Magna Carta, and in this case the barons being even more dependant on the land-owning commoners (in this analogy, the barons are banns and the land-owning commoners are the freeholders).

The banns need the support of free-holders, and make up the majority of the ruling class. Banns can eventually support a bann to become a Teyrn, an nowadays there are two Teyrns in the whole of Ferelden. Apparently the monarch does hold such power to install a teyrn, however this teyrn will not be unchallenged by the banns nor the freeholders (Loghain Mac Tir). A teyrn can appoint an arl if needed, more information [here](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146560296755/da-meta-social-classestiers).

**The Landsmeet**  
The Landsmeet is an annual council and gathering within the Royal Palace located in Denerim. It is a council which functions as the official legislative body of Ferelden and it can even override the king or queen on any matter of law. It also is a traditional meeting which has lasted for almost three thousand years. Historically it served as a gathering between the banns, teyrns and arls of the Clayne Alamarri tribes in which they discussed the general politics of their shared country. In 5:42 Exalted this changed when Calenhad called for a landsmeet and declared himself king of Ferelden, with the support of the majority of the nobility of Ferelden. Since then the Landsmeet serves as a way for the monarch to ask for support, create laws and other grand political moves with the support of the nobility. The sight of a king asking for – and working to win – the support of “lesser” men is a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors.

The Landsmeet can be convened by any bann, arl or teyrn and monarch given enough reason, aside from being held annually and formally hosted by the monarch. This annual meeting is only interrupted during invasions, the Blight and other major causes. The Landsmeet is the place where one can question and even challenge the authority of the monarch. The monarch is, after all, in need of support from the majority of the nobility. The nobility can choose to challenge their power, dethrone them, or even call for imprisonment, exile or execution. During the Landsmeet other nobility can put forward a new monarch, such as the case with Sophia Dryden, Arland Theirin and his unnamed successor.

**List of Fereldan Monarchs**

  * _Calenhad Theirin_ : 5:42-5:44
  * _Weylan I Theirin_ : 5:44-unknown (regent was queen Mairyn)
  * _Fionne Theirin_ : 6:18-unknown
  * _Arland Theirin_ : 7:05-7:07 (for 10 years no official monarch)
  * _Vanedrin Theirin_ : 8:04-8:24
  * _Brandel Theirin_ : 8:24-8:44 (officially); 8:24-8:84 (unofficially
  * (occupier) _Emperor Reville Valmont_ : 8:24-8:51
  * (occupier)  _Emperor Etienne Valmont II_ : 8:51-8:55
  * (occupier)  _Emperor Judicael Valmont I_ : 8:55-8:70
  * (occupier)  _Emperor Judicael Valmont II_ : 8:70-8:84
  * (occupier)  _Emperor Florian Valmont_ : 8:84-9:02
  * _Moira Theirin_ : 8:84-8:99 (unofficially)
  * _Maric Theirin_ : 9:02-9:25
  * _Cailan Theirin_ : 9:25-9:30
  * _Anora Mac Tir_ : 9:30-unknown (regent was teyrn Loghain Mac Tir)




	3. Social Classes/Tiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 14th of January 2016. Link here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146560296755/da-meta-social-classestiers

**Ferelden society is descended directly from Alamarri tribal culture and its respect for skill and ability.**

###  **Nobility**

**Ranking**  
Within the nobility there’s ranks involved as well. The ranks are: The Ruling  _Monarch_ ; the Monarch’s spouse (if crowned they’re a  _queen_  or  _king_ , if not crowned “ _prince-consort_ ” or “ _princess-consort_ ”); Monarch’s children/siblings ( _prince/princess_ ; the title only works for those who are unmarried and whose spouse does not take their title);  _Teyrn_ ;  _Arl_ ;  _Bann_ ;  _Knight_.   
The principle for the monarch’s spouse does not apply to teyrns, arls and banns. Ex: A wife of a teyrn is always a teyrna, and will always hold the same amount of power. This power can be restricted by the spouse who held the title before, though.

**Titles**  
_King/Queen:_  Your Majesty. Applies to monarch and spouse.  
_Prince/Princess:_  Your Highness. “Title for direct family members of the ruler, including their children and siblings.”   
_Teyrn/Teyrna:_  Your Lordship/Ladyship. Applies to teyrn/a and spouse.  
Arl/Arlessa: My Lord/Lady. Applies to Arl/essa and spouse  
_Bann:_ My Lord/Lady. Applies to Bann and spouse.  
_Any Nobility but royalty:_ My Lord/Lady. Used for children of princes, teyrns, arls and banns, too. Used by servants close to serving royalty too (ex: Erlina calls Anora “my lady”)  
_Knight:_  Ser.  
_Note:_  “Serah/Sirrah” is a diminutive of “ser” but is used to defer to people whose class status is either unknown, or they’re a “respected” commoner (craftsmen for example).

**Royalty**  
As Ferelden has only been a monarchy since 5:42 Exalted, the youngest and highest position on the list, the monarch is the most powerful noble in the kingdom of Ferelden. Unlike other monarchies in Thedas, the monarch of Ferelden depends on the support of all the nobles, teyrns, arls and banns of Ferelden. If there is a need to, and enough support, the minor nobility can depose the ruling monarch and replace them with their own during the Landsmeet. All teyrns, arls and banns need to declare allegiance to their monarch (or at least the majority) should the monarch want to succeed.

**Teyrnirs**  
The second-oldest position is the second-highest. The position of teyrn exists since 1:40 Divine. A teyrn has banns pay allegiance to them, and is in position above an arl. Teyrns used to rule over banns, but since the unification of Calenhad the Alamarri position of teyrn turned into a supportive position to the monarch of Ferelden. Teyrns come to power either through a large pledge of allegiance by banns and arls, the latter and right of birth (even those born to a teyrn need to earn the position), or can be named one by the monarch (only example known: Loghain Mac Tir). As arls and banns owe fealty to teyrns, the latter can call upon them during times of war or disaster. However the same can be done in reverse, as a teyrn needs to provide aid when needed. Currently in Ferelden there are two teyrnirs: Gwaren and Highever.

**Arlings**  
The second-newest position created by teyrns. Originally an arling was a strategic fortress which a teyrn cannot oversee directly, and an arl had to command it. As arlings are nothing but ‘superior’ bannorns, they have no banns pledge allegiance to them. Instead freeholders do so, and an arl is under the protection of a teyrn or monarch. It seems like the only arling to swear fealty to a teyrn is Amaranthine to Highever, before the Blight. Currently in Ferelden there are six arlings, two of which actually have banns sworn to them (Amaranthine and South Reach):  Amaranthine; South Reach; Denerim; Redcliffe; West Hills; Edgehall.

**Bannorns**

 

> Each freehold chooses the Bann or Arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is made based on proximity of the freehold to the lord’s castle (as it’s rarely worthwhile to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at one’s lands too late to defend them). For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts its lot with the same Bann as the previous generation did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for Banns to court freeholders away from their neighbours - a practice tending to ignite feuds that can last for ages.

———————————– _From the Dragon Age Wiki._

**Knights**  
Knights are minor nobles knighted by the monarch, and them alone. Knights are sworn into service of a lord of any kind. In times of war, knights serve as officers in a lord’s army. If needed, a knight can also be sent on quests. (ex: Some knights from Redcliffe sought to recover the urn of Andraste). Note: Knight-Templars are not part of the nobility but they do hold the same title.

* * *

###  **Commoners**

**Crafters  
**Crafthouses, run by crafters, have total power over certain industries in Ferelden. These crafthouses are similar to medieval [guilds](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGuild&t=ZGM0ZjY2NzM5MTgwNDRmY2NhNjdhYTFiNjliNGRjMzE0OWE4NDQ3ZCwzUWs3OW1vVQ%3D%3D), and each professions has its own house. The crafters make up a form of middle tier between low nobility and high freemen. They are artisans, merchants and traders, often worldly and sometimes even richer than some banns. Note that a crafter is not the same as a middle-class person, however it was a predecessor to the middle-class. A crafter after all, is still a commoner and bound to feudalism.This is an unofficial social tier, much like the rise of the (then unnamed!) middle-class during the urbanization of the high medieval period. This is not an equivalent to the current middle-class, as the middle-class came to be in the 18th century, while Ferelden seems to be in the late medieval period.   
{(((Quick English history class: The middle-class came to rise during the 18th century, and as Ferelden is supposedly in the high or perhaps late medieval period that would seem unlikely. The middle-class came to wealth through trade (read: slavery) and because of new rules for the monarch (less power, constitutional monarchy) the monarch and nobility became less desirable to be. Of course the monarch was untouchable but lesser nobility became a mocking-class much like it is today.)))}

**High Freemen**  
This class is made up by freeholders and employed individuals. Freeholders pay allegiance to banns and arls, preferably in close proximity. Even though they pledge allegiance it’s considered a two-way street, and a business arrangement. A lord provides protection and goods, and the freeholders provide lands and goods too. Most of the property of Ferelden is owned by Freeholders. Through taxation (through coin or otherwise) they provide the primary source of income for banns, arls, teyrns and the crown. A freeholder is basically a commoner who owns land of their own, in order to exploit it as they want to, usually for farming. Note: “It is not unheard of for a Freeholder to leave the service of one bann in favor of another. Many feuds amongst the bannorn are the result of the Freeholders shifting allegiances.”  
Other employed individuals consist of servants, artisans without a crafthouse, soldiers, labourers, etc.

**Low Freemen**  
Low freemen are at the bottle of the barrel in Ferelden, consisting out of criminals, traders who trade illegal goods openly/too often (note: through a mix of racism and the latter a lot of surface dwarves must fall into this category, as they’d probably deal lyrium behind the chantry’s back), sex-workers (even though sex-work itself is not illegal within Ferelden), gambling halls etc. All elves make up this class as well, both alienage and Dalish, although the Dalish are not considered Fereldan citizens, typically. An elf can move positions through becoming a craftsman though (this is however extremely difficult) or get a higher position at court (Erlina would be considered crafter-class, as she is a non-noble attending the queen personally).


	4. List of Fereldan Wages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 13th of January 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146559455315/da-meta-list-of-fereldan-wages

**I used[this list](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmedieval.ucdavis.edu%2F120D%2FMoney.html&t=MWUyNmZjYmE0MDFiYjJhOTZlYTQ4ZDBmZTMxNDVlYmY2M2E0OTIwNywwaVozeVd4dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146559455315%2Fda-meta-list-of-fereldan-wages&m=0) of medieval wages/prices and translated/calculated it into Fereldan currency. 1 pence translates to 1 copper coin. **The wages were not changed, however, in the following lists on Fereldan currency some of the prices were altered to suit Thedas better. I do remember changing a shilling to a silver at some times.

In Ferelden, the gold coins are worth 100 times silver coins, while silver coins are worth 100 times copper coins. You can see a copper coin as 1 cent; silver coins as a dollar and a gold coin as a 100 dollars.

_**This list only includes wages during times of peace and on average. It would go up during times of wealth/large harvest/etc; however during the Blight everything plummets gravely.** _

* * *

****  
**Notes:**

  * The crown revenues are basically everything the crown (monarch) has/gets. However keep in mind that any lord in Ferelden needs to spend money daily on any employed and other. The crown earns money through taxes and trade.
  * Not all jobs are paid daily, soldiers are commissioned only for a certain period of time, and you can get a raise/fired.
  * On Herald/Groom/Falconer: Applies to any low position at (Royal) court.
  * On Weaver/Servant/etc: Applies to any low position either at a noble’s court or other.
  * On Templar: Any position held by a templar, recruits not included (if they get paid at all).




	5. Taxes and more Wages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 14th of January 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146559709040/da-meta-taxes-and-more-wages

**Note:** These figures are based on taxes during times of peace, NOT during the Blight! During the Blight a lot of Fereldan citizens die or emigrate, while taxes are raised by a certain Howe, amongst other things. Also these figures are from  **BEFORE**  the Blight. After the Blight I’ve noted the population dwindling from 4 million to 1 million.

* * *

Trade and taxes provide income for the crown. Taxes are always applied to products, and they are included in the listed prices (the crown takes 10%). The crown also takes taxes from every subject, depending on position. Other nobility also impose taxes upon their divisions. Taxes are also placed on some areas for entering, and other things.

Unlike Orlais and Tevinter the chantry does not tax the citizens of Ferelden. Their money comes from the Orlesian chantry, enchantments, lyrium-trade and other values to sell (such as alchohol brewed by chantry brothers/sisters or mages).

The Monarch imposes taxes on: Teyrns, Arls, Banns, Knights, Crafters, Merchants, High Freemen and Low Freemen.  
Teyrns impose taxes on the bannorns who have pledged allegiance to them. Arls tax the freeholders and the subjects under their command. Banns tax the freeholders that have pledged allegiance to them. They can also, just like the monarch, earn money through trade. Knights are paid by their lord. Freemen are paid by either the person they’re in service to, or through their trade.

**Earnings per year:**

  * Monarchs: 180.000.000-288.000.000 coppers a year.
  * Teyrns: 72.000.000-216.000.000 coppers a year 
  * Arls: 3.960.000-108.000.000 coppers a year 
  * Banns: 1.800.000-4.860.000 coppers a year
  * Knights: 12.960 coppers 
  * Crafters, Merchants, Position at Court: 2.880-2.880.000 coppers a year 
  * Freeholders (land owners):
    * On the Field: work 2/3 days a week; work from the start of Cloudreach to mid-Harvestmere; 6,5 months: 180-2700 coppers a year.
    * Other (Brewing, life-stock): work 5-7 days a week; work throughout the year: 280-5400 coppers a year.
  * (Other) High Freemen: 360-7200 coppers a year.
  * Low Freemen: 0-2880 coppers a year.



Instead of having taxes paid yearly Fereldans pay taxes four times a year, every third day of Drakonis, Justinian, Kingsway and Haring. Taxes are dependant on social tier and income.

**Taxes per season on subjects by Monarch:  
** (Included: Every person older than 14 years; however teyrns are subjected to different rules)

  * Teyrn of Highever: Per family member: 5% of income.
  * Teyrn of Gwaren: 1.800.000 coppers
  * Arls: Per head of family 15% of income.
  * Banns: Per head of family 10% of income. (Total number of Banns (counting only heads of family): 331, counting around 4000 members of lower nobility)
  * Crafters, Merchants, Position at Court: 5-10% of income.
  * Freeholders (land owners): 4 coppers
  * (Other) High Freemen: 4 coppers
  * Low Freemen: Between 1-4 coppers 




	6. Prices of Foods for Fereldans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 14th of January 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146559965380/da-meta-prices-of-foods-for-fereldans

This is a list of pictures featuring the prices.


	7. Medicine in Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 17th of January 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146560559245/da-meta-medicine-in-ferelden

**General**  
The medical system in all of Thedas is based upon Humourism. Most likely created by the Elvhen, Tevinter scholars expanded their work into the current system and through colonization and conquering it spread throughout Thedas. Humourism is based on the belief in humours, four bodily fluids which are essentially in balance within healthy individuals (in a state of “eucrasia”). However, when these fluids get imbalanced, which is mostly caused by the lesser or greater amount of one individual fluid, the person gets sick (in a state of “dyscrasia”).

The types of people performing (or allowed to perform) medicine within Ferelden are members of the Chantry, by a lesser degree the Circle of Magi, and mostly herbalists, physicians/surgeons, and midwives. For lesser ailments, such as headaches, the population of Ferelden tends to either opt for herbalists if they have the coin, and otherwise rely on home-made remedies. Herbalist focus solely on creating [herbal remedies](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonage.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FHerbalism_Recipes&t=NDU1ODk0NmMwYmI2YjQ1NzcyZTlkZjY3ZmUzOWJlNWYxZGEyOTMzMixWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D), while physicians and/or surgeons (most often scholars who’ve only dealt with the dead, barbers or smiths) are allowed to amputate limbs and balance the humours through more gruesome methods. 

**The Humours**  
The Humours are, in order: blood (self explanatory), black bile (secretion from spleen), yellow bile (regular bile) and phlegm (associated with the brain). For a deficiency in any type of humour dietary measures are taken, in order to balance the body. For too much blood it is advised to go to a surgeon/physician, for them to make cuts in the skin to allow flee flow of blood, and a method without cutting is to apply leeches to the body.For an excess of yellow bile apply irritants (to the skin) or use any method to create blisters on the skin, and draw out any pus. Otherwise make sure the patient is drained of heat. One of the methods to get rid of excess phlegm is through vomiting. For an excess of black bile enemas are used for bodily cleansing. More information [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fisheaters.com%2Ffourtemperaments.html&t=NTNhYTViNjMxOGVkM2IxMDRlNzJhMTcyOWFkY2UyZDZkNmZjYTcwMSxWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D), [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmaggietron.com%2Fmedievalmedicine%2Fhumors.php&t=M2U4MDQ1ZWNkMGU1ODUyNDAzY2Y3ZGJlN2NkMzFlMmZiMjdkOWY1ZixWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D) and [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.greekmedicine.net%2Fb_p%2Fbasic_principles_of_greek_medicine.html&t=NWE5YWU3YzgxZmRhN2U4NjEwZmEzMmM2OWViNDJjNDQzNDYzYjAyNCxWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D). It is important for individuals to keep to their personal humour’s respective diet, as certain foods can lead to an imbalance. Therefore it can be assumed Fereldan citizens (if they have the resources) keep to a specific diet.

**The Chantry**  
Local Chantries often grow many herbs within their garden, and sell these to the public, either for them to make remedies, however the Chantry also creates herbal mixtures themselves. In big cities like Denerim and Amaranthine, the major chantry also contains a hospital ward, where grieve illnesses are treated through the help of prayer, chantry physicians and herbal remedies. Within this hospital there’s a special section for those close to death, who would spend their last days guided by Andraste’s words. While these hospitals are supposedly accessible for the entire public, they usually only allow anyone above the crafter class. Chantries also send out chantry physicians and chantry herbalists on visitation to the nobility, if there isn’t already a chantry physician at their court.

**The Circle of Magi and Magic(al Legends)**  
As there is only one close-guarded Circle of Magi in Ferelden, Kinloch Hold, and policies prevent close contact between members of the Circle and regular citizens, most inhabitants of Ferelden have never seen a mage in their lives, if not shun them because of superstition. The major Chantries sometimes allow a mage (under heavy templar supervision) to heal in their Chantry, although with heavy restrictions. Sometimes the Circle is also called upon by the nobility, as in the case of Arl Eamon and Queen Rowan. The largest chantry in Denerim also sells potions made by the Circle. Mages heal by using Creation magic or Spirit Healing magic, they mend bones, knit flesh together and sometimes even give life force back to recipients.

> A holy artifact to Andrastians is The Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Urn is believed to contain Andraste’s ashes which have healing properties strong enough to bring someone back from the brink of death.

**Types of Diseases and/or Types of Cures**

  * _Pickled eggs_  are thought of as a sort of cure-all for small ailments. 
  * _Elf-root_  is a [herb](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonage.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FElfroot&t=MWM4OTkzOGZkNDkzM2M3NTk0ZTMyOTU5NTIwNTUxZWVlN2MzODY5ZSxWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D) used in most healing potions and is considered very valuable, as well as being easily available. [Spindleweed](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonage.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FSpindleweed&t=YWU0ZWQxOGJmOTYzYWIyZGYxODIxY2NjZmM1Mzg2NzE3ZmIzMTQ1YSxWOGlLU0JRcw%3D%3D) is also used.
  * _Blight Sickness:_  Contracted through direct contact with darkspawn, or by staying in tainted areas for too long. The blight sickness is another word for the Taint. While most people die within three days of contracting the Taint, some individuals have shown resistance for even up for a year. There is no known cure, except a lengthening of life-span through ingestion of Andraste’s Grace or becoming a warden.
  * _The Plague:_  Contracted by unknown means, the plague comes and goes in waves. Most often the affected individuals are places within quarantine by the local Chantry. If there is no set place for quarantine doors of the afflicted are marked with a yellow symbol. The plague is most often fatal, consisting of coughing, paleness, followed by fever on the next day, continuing with either coughing up blood, swellings of the skin or a sickness of the blood, followed by death. There is no known cure, however Mage-healers have been known to safe more lives than was thought possible.
  * _Wasting Illness:_  A fatal sickness which can last months, the afflicted person can become lethargic, bed-bound, weak, it can bring about bouts of delirium and can lead to an agonizing death. Most affected patients die in their sleep, after months of fighting a losing battle. The patient turns grey just before dying. Wasting illness changes a patient’s looks completely, as it can bring significant weight loss, loss of hair, it sinks the facial features etc. There is no known cure, not even mages have been able to effectively treat the disease.
  * _Frost-Cough:_  Cure known.
  * _Dysentery:_  “The disease causes a burning fever, loosens the bowels, and - in the worst cases - kills,“ the physician tells you. "The well’s to blame. Can you smell that? Like brine mixed with rotting fruit. Some foulness of the earth has tainted the water.” It is contracted through contact with tainted water, and fatal if not treated properly. A cure is known.
  * _Hunger Shivers:_  Possibly starvation. Cure known.
  * _Ague:_  Malaria. Cure known.
  * _Common Cold:_  Self-explanatory. Cure unknown, however can be treated.
  * _Bone-Sickness:_  Probably arthritis. Cure known.




	8. Education in Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 14th of January 2016. Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146560439360/da-meta-education-in-ferelden

**General Nobility  
** Among the nobility in Ferelden, education is provided by a personal tutor, often tied to the chantry. Either a scholar, a chantry priest, a member of the household or even a foreign tutor give the youngest members of the household their education. Education within said households however depends on availability, dispensable income, alignment and place. For example, the son of a northern bann during the Blight will not get the best education there is, however higher/on par of that of templars, with a focus on northern history, and heavily religious due to fear of the Blight.  
One major facet of noble’s education seems to be Fereldan history. Lore, mythology and historical facts are taught to teach morality, mostly. Often a noble will get history related to the specific parts their parents own.

**Fereldan Aligned Nobility during the Orlesian Occupation**  
Any nobility which aligned with the Orlesians during the Orlesian Occupation of Ferelden which lasted from 8:44 Blessed to 9:2 Dragon (preceded by two decades of war) were educated within an Orlesian manner. Meaning the Chantry most definitely had more influence on education of young nobles. The nobility was likely less trained in Fereldan ways of combat, and instead trained in Orlesian ways of combat. Women were discouraged from pursuing athletic training, instead opting for the more … delicate arts. Music, art, dancing and literature became a way to prepare them for playing the Great Game. However many Fereldan nobles were most likely discouraged from active integration within Orlais, as they were tied to their Fereldan lands, and Orlesians always looked down upon them.

**Fereldan Rebel Nobility during the Orlesian Occupation**  
Any noble which rebelled against the Orlesian usurper and stayed within Ferelden did not receive the ‘best’ education. Perhaps, if money was there, they might’ve gotten a neutral or sympathizing chantry sister to teach them, or an Antivan or Marcher tutor. Within Ferelden, any rebel noble had to hide constantly, move from place to place and most of the focus of education was based on combat and strategizing as they were at war. Throughout these nobles probably also got Fereldan history, as any rebel would have some grain of patriotism in them. During the Orlesian occupation free Fereldan noble families probably trained their daughters within Fereldan tradition too.  
Any noble who was allied to the rebellion but moved to the Free Marches however, got a better education, an education similar to the education given to their ancestors, however due to Orlesian influences a with a lesser focus on combat.

**Fereldan Nobility before the Orlesian Occupation & “Nationalist” Current Fereldan Nobility**   
Before the Orlesian Occupation and its influences it brought along Fereldan noble education was based on Fereldan patriotic history, martial training and the arts. It was rooted in Alamarri principles, and every noble, no matter which gender, got extensive martial training (if not possible a focus on history was placed). It was influenced by Andrastian but also local mythological beliefs, instead of Orlesian Chantry beliefs.   
After the Occupation many rebel nobles either raised their kid in the way they had been raised during the rebellion or even tried to raise them like before the Occupation, although most settled for a watered-down hybrid. Families especially raised within Fereldan ways are the Theirins, the Couslands, the Howes, the Brylands and other nobles who fought during the rebellion. Families who tend to sympathize are, for example, the Guerrins (apart from Teagan who takes after his father and sister), Bryland’s daughter, and others who allied with the Orlesians (and didn’t get killed after the rebellion ended).

**Orlesian Sympathizing Nobility & “The New Generation”  
**Like said before, a big part of the Fereldan nobility was sent to the Free Marches, where their education was less based in Alamarri traditions, and rather aligned with Orlesian noble education. Perhaps some part of the Fereldan nobility did get educated by Fereldan tutors however most nobles who were 1. In the Free Marches during the Rebellion; 2. In the Free Marchers during the ENTIRE Rebellion; 3. Born after the Rebellion, generally do not feel the same resentment towards Orlais like the generation before them. (Ex: Eamon is an Orlesian-wannabe, Anora does not mind working with Orlais, Cailan wanted to marry Celene Valmont, Habren Bryland is also Orlesian-wannabe.) I do believe some nobles have passed on their resentment towards Orlais onto their children though, as a lot of parents who grew up/lived through a war and have kids do affect their kids. (Ex: My grandparents grew up during WWII which has shaped their beliefs, my father was raised by them and it had a heavy impact on his life through them, however I was raised by someone indirectly affected and thus experience little ((note: While Suriname was “at war” too, it was very much not involved, and my father’s a white half-German man, this most definitely influences it too!!!))

**Commoners  
** Most of the commoners within Ferelden who are not part of a crafthouse seem to be illiterate. While lower servants of nobility do not receive education, many nobles do give (some) education to servants who require it, for tasks such as taking notes or other matters, which might help the servant get a better job within the noble household. This applies to any race, not just humans, although it’s far less likely an elf will receive education from a noble, if only because they’re considered a ‘novelty’ (which is an Orlesian sentiment).  
Elves within Dalish clans are often illiterate, as most knowledge is passed down verbally, while only the keeper and the first read ancient Elvhen. Elves within alienages are also illiterate, except when they’re working for a noble household. The Chantry does not provide education to elves. Instead, for written communication, city elves use ciphers, tally marks, runes and drawings.

**The Chantry  
** The education given to recruits of the Templar order and Chantry recruits seems to be the same as that of some nobles. Templar recruits are taught history and literature, combined with rigorous martial training and religious  ~~brainwashing~~ education. All education is centred among the Chant of Light. Sometimes the local Chantry provides education to commoners, if not allow them access to texts and educate them to read, but this is uncommon in smaller villages. Members of the Chantry can also opt to become a scholar, who documents and studies the chant, history and geography.

**The Circle of Magi**  
The education of mages is as extensive as that of a noble, with eventually specializing in one direction of scholarly pursuit, making their education even higher than chantry members and nobility. Beyond being taught magical control and magic spells, they are taught several languages (In Kinloch Hold usually the King’s Tongue, Fereldan (Alamarri), Orlesian and sometimes even some Tevene or other). They are taught literature, the arts, healing as well as combat training. Some mages tend to lean towards combat more-so than others. The Chantry does support mages pursuing scholarship, as there is profit to be made. However all mage education is heavily controlled and regulated by the Chantry, so you won’t find any texts like “Blood Magic 101” or “Why Andraste was a Mage” or “Shartan was Awesome”.


	9. Fashion for Fereldan Nobility - Ceremonial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: 17 JUN 2018 ; Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/174957377365/fashion-for-fereldan-nobility-part-1-this-type

This type of dress is worn by Fereldan nobility during the 9:30s. Our fortunate(!) fashion victims are [Lorelei Cousland](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/127495476350/a-sketchy-dragon-left-to-right-top-to-bottom) (to the left) and Alistair Theirin (to the right).

**This is a continuation of[this post](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/166708289725/fashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these). See it as a series. I won’t work in explaining layers again, I’ll just be uploading clothing.**

_[This type of dress is based on the concept art from tWoT. I hated the puffy sleeves they gave the women though, and I messed around with several designs deemed “Fereldan” before coming to this. Those types of dresses in the concept art are probably based on early and high medieval western forms of fashion, along with medieval norse clothing (think vikings).]_

_**Headcanons:**_    
So this type of dress would be very formal and very old-fashioned. It’s the type of dress you’d pull out for ceremonies. Layers and layers of heavy sturdy cloth, draped with leather and furs, decked out with gold (thread), bone, and gems. The leather allows carvings of your imagery to be placed on there, while the cloth is richly decorated among the seams. 

It’s a type of dress centred around history and telling stories of your conquests, home, heritage, etc. Lorelei has her crest’s emblem stitched along, while Alistair has subtle mabari carvings on his leather jacket. The courts of the old Alamarri peoples, conglomerate of the Clayne (Fereldens), Avvar, and Chasind peoples, dressed similar to this. Influences of this dress can be found anywhere in Alamarri conquered territory, from the frostback mountains to the highest point in the Free Marches.

 


End file.
